militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Australian Army enlisted rank insignia
Like the British Army, the Australian Army does not use the term 'enlisted' to describe its non-commissioned ranks. Instead, personnel who are not commissioned officers are referred to as other ranks.Jobson 2009, p. 11. These are soldiers, non-commissioned officers (NCOs) and warrant officers (WOs). Warrant officers are appointed by a warrant which is signed by the Chief of the Army.Jobson 2009, p. 19. The insignia for non-commissioned ranks are identical to the British Army up to the rank of warrant officer class two. Since 1976, WO1s and the WO in the Australian Army wear insignia using the Australian Coat of Arms.Jobson 2009, p. 13. Insignia Ranks Warrant officer ranks * Warrant officer (WO) – E9 – the rank held by the Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army (RSM-A), and introduced in 1992. * Warrant officer class one (WO1) – E9 * Warrant officer class two (WO2) – E8 Senior non-commissioned officer ranks * Staff sergeant (SSGT) – E7 * Sergeant (SGT) – E6 Junior non-commissioned officer ranks * Corporal or bombardier (CPL or BDR) – E5 * Lance corporal or lance bombardier (LCPL or LBDR) – E4 Bombardier and lance bombardier are used by members of RAA.Jobson 2009, p. 12. All other corps use corporal and lance corporal. Private soldier ranks * Private proficient (PTE(P)) – E3. Also used within the private equivalent ranks * Private (PTE) – E2. This title is used by members of the following corps: RACT, RAAOC, RAAPC, RAINF, RAAMC, RAADC, AustInt and AACC :Different rank titles are used by other corps.Jobson 2009, p. 15. These soldiers hold the same rank as a PTE (private equivalent) – E2 **Musician (MUSN): AABC **Signalman (SIG): RASigs **Gunner (GNR): RAA **Trooper (TPR): RAAC, AAAvn, SASR **Sapper (SPR): RAE **Craftsman (CFN): RAEME **Patrolman: Regional Force Surveillance Units (RFSUs) such as NORFORCE * Private (pre-completion of initial employment training) – E1 * Recruit (REC /PTE®): Members who are undergoing basic training – E0 Private (and equivalent) soldiers in the Australian Army are still commonly referred to as 'diggers'.Jobson 2009, p. 82. Warrant officer appointments and special insignia There are a number of appointments held by the senior warrant officers in the Australian Army. These are appointments, not ranks. In general, the rank of the incumbents of these positions is WO1, and they wear the WO1 rank insignia. Due to it having its own special insignia which is worn instead of the WO1 rank insignia, the Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army (RSM-A) is unusual. (The RSM-A holds the unique rank of warrant officer (WO), which is senior to WO1). Other appointments include: * Academy sergeant major (ASM): "One WO1 is appointed every 3 to 4 years to serve at the Australian Defence Force Academy as the ASM, the position is rotational with the Royal Australian Navy and the Royal Australian Air Force." Unit level appointments: * Regimental sergeant major (RSM): The senior soldier in a Regiment/Battalion sized unit. Known as the RSM, even in units designated as battalions. RSMs hold the rank of WO1. * Company/squadron/battery sergeant major (CSM/SSM/BSM): The senior soldier in a company/squadron/battery sized sub-unit. Holds the rank WO2. * Artificer sergeant major (ASM): The senior soldier in a RAEME unit. Can be a WO1 or WO2. See also * Australian Army officer rank insignia * Australian Defence Force ranks * Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) rank insignia Notes ;Footnotes * The senior warrant officer in the Australian Army holds the rank of warrant officer (WO) and the appointment of Regimental Sergeant Major of the Army (RSM-A) * The rank of staff sergeant is being phased out of the Australian Army. * Private proficient is a 'certification' rather than a rank. Private proficient simply means a private who has completed basic training, initial employment training and is proficient in his/her trade – generally spending twelve months "on the job" first. A PTE(P) soldier does not 'outrank' a PTE soldier for discipline purposes. However, a PTE(P) soldier (also known as a senior soldier/senior digger) may be in charge of tasking and training a junior soldier(s) within their section. A PTE(P) soldier is equivalent to an able seaman in the Royal Australian Navy and a leading aircraftsman/leading aircraftswoman in the Royal Australian Air Force. * A female soldier's title is signalman/craftsman, not signalwoman/craftswoman. * Referred to as a "Sig", eg: "Sig Smith" * A private prior to completion of initial employment training (IET) (but post-recruit training) is no different in rank to a private post-IET, however they are on a lower pay grade and are deemed to be an E1 rather than an E2 when equating rank with other nations' armed forces. ;Citations References * External links * ADF badges of rank (copyright) Category:Australian Army Australian military insignia Military ranks of Australia